My Kanto Adventure
by Guardian1998
Summary: This is my adventures in the Pokemon universe, all the Pokemon caught were ones I had in my Fire Red version. All the nicknames are the same also, of course a few things have been changed to make it interesting. I did not actually have a shiny Charmander I just like shines so I made it shiny. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. The sun was shining through the window and it was an amazing day; the perfect day to start an adventure. I walked over to the window and opened it. Outside wild Spearows flew by. I took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. I was going to miss Pallet town, I closed the window and went to get dressed I put on my jeans and black shirt. I went downstairs where my mom and dad waited for me they were smiling from ear to ear.

"Today's the day isn't it?" asked my mom.

I nodded.

"Today I start my journey and become a Pokemon trainer" I said.

"Remember to stop back here before you leave that way we can see your Pokemon… and we have a little suprise for you ok Damion" said my dad.

"Don't worry I won't forget" I said.

My dad chuckled.

"Alright go get 'em."

I smiled put my shoes on and sprinted out the door towards Professor Oaks lab where I would get my first Pokemon. I got to the lab and opened the doors the Professor was waiting there for me as well as my friend Jake who was also going to start his Pokemon journey today he wore shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt. I walked over to stand next to him and he put his arm on my shoulder, he was only a little taller then me but, liked to tease me about it anyways.

"Ready to start our journey?" he asked.

I looked at him his blonde hair was short and combed to the side and his sea blue eyes were full of excitement.

"Yeah I can't wait!" I said.

"Aren't we missing someone?" asked the Professor.

"I don't think so?" Jake said.

"Wait… Sarah isn't here" I said.

"Oh yeah… Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Right here!"

Me and Jake turned around and saw Sarah she was running in with one shoe on and the other in her hand her green sweatshirt was half on and she was hopping on one foot trying to put her sock on her other foot. I smiled it was classic Sarah.

"Nice of you to join us" Jake said.

Sarah stopped hopping and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up" she said.

She slipped her other shoe on and then fixed her sweatshirt leaving it unzipped so her yellow shirt could be seen underneath.

"Alright now everyone is here" Professor Oak said.

We nodded and Sarah put her arm on my shoulder because like Jake was only a little taller then me but, liked to tease me about it.

"You three are about to become Pokemon trainers… Which means that you will be tasked with trying to beat all eight gyms and beat the Pokemon league… You will also see many Pokemon and make many friends… Are you ready?" said Professor Oak.

"Heck yay!" I said.

"Lets go" said Jake

"Ready willing and able!" said Sarah.

Professor Oak smiled.

"Alright you will have the choice of three Pokemon to choose as your first Pokemon it is a big decision to make so choose wisely because you can't choose again."

"So which Pokemon do we get to choose from?" I asked.

Professor Oak walked into the back room and came out carrying a tray that held three Pokeballs.

"You can choose from the water type Pokemon Squirtle, the grass type Pokemon Bulbasaur, and finally the fire type Pokemon Charmander" he said.

"Oooo… I want Bulbasaur" Jake said.

"And I want Squirtle" said Sarah.

"Hold on now why don't you see them first" said the Professor.

He picked up one Pokeball and it opened up then a white light shot out from inside it and standing in front of us was a small green animal with a bulb on it's back.

"This is Bulbasaur" said the Professor.

He picked up the second Pokeball and the process was repeated except this time a small blue animal with a brown shell came out of the Pokeball.

"This is Squirtle" he said.

Then he repeated the process a third time and this time when the Pokemon appeared there was a sparkling light and then standing in front of us was a yellowish orange animal standing on it's hind legs with a tail that had a fire burning on the end of it.

"And this is Charmander… But, not just any Charmander a shiny Charmander it is a different color than most Charmanders so it makes it very special I trust that whoever chooses him will take very good care of him."

I looked at the three in front of me but, I just kept turning my attention toward Charmander.

"Professor Oak" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"I would like to take Charmander as my first Pokemon" I said.

Professor Oak smiled.

"If you're sure that Charmander is the one you want to take then here" he said.

Then Professor Oak handed me the Pokeball that Charmander had come out of and Charmander jumped from one foot to the other clapping.

"Char char char" he said happily.

I smiled and Charmander jumped into my arms hugging me and I returned the hug.

"I want Bulbasaur" said Jake.

"And I'll take Squirtle" said Sarah.

Professor Oak handed them their Pokeball and they hugged their Pokemon as well.

"Bulba bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle!"

All of the Pokemon were happy as well as us.

"You will also need these" said the Professor.

He handed us each a slim red rectangle shaped device.

"What are these" Sarah asked.

"They are called a Pokedex it gives information on any Pokemon you might see on your journey" he said.

"Thank you" we said.

The Professor chuckled.

"Your welcome now why don't you go home and show your parents your Pokemon and say good bye before you start your journey" he said.

We nodded and then walked out of the lab toward our houses which were right next to each other, as we walked I thought about all the adventures we were going to have during our journey.

"Hey guys why don't we travel together until Viridian city that why we can train and get stronger before splitting up" Sarah suggested.

"That sounds good to me" Jake said.

I shrugged.

"Why not."

Our Pokemon walked besides us happy that they were on a journey with us and not stuck in the lab.

"Alright meet me at the town exit ok?" Sarah said.

"Got it" me and Jake said.

Then we each went into our individual houses, when I walked in my parents were on the couch talking about something.

"I'm back" I said.

"How did it go?" asked my dad.

"Great look at my Pokemon" I said.

Charmander walked forward and clapped.

"Charmander!" he said excitingly.

"Charmander I knew it" said my dad.

My mom laughed.

"I guess he isn't a Bulbasaur person after all" said my mom.

"Jake chose Bulbasaur" I told her.

"Oh did he now well thats nice and Sarah chose Squirtle" she said.

I nodded.

"Now for our surprise" dad said. "We each have something for you I'll let your mother go first then I'll give you mine."

My mom walked away and into their room after a few seconds she came back out and was holding something behind her back.

"Ok close your eyes and hold out your hands… You too Charmander" she said.

Charmander and I closed our eyes and I held out my hands then I felt something heavy and rough touch my hands.

"Ok open them" she said.

I opened my eyes and I was holding a new backpack it wasn't to big that it would be a burden well traveling and not too small so it would hold nothing it was just the right size for a long adventure.

"Open it up" she said.

I set it down and unzipped it inside was a smaller shopping bag I pulled it out and opened it up inside was a total of ten Pokeballs, five Potions, three Repels, and some Pokemon food.

"Thank you mom" I said smiling.

I gave her a hug and then she smiled.

"Your welcome you know how all of those work right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Alright time for my surprise" my dad said.

He also went into their bedroom and was in there for a little longer though then when he came out he didn't tell me to close my eyes.

"I bought this a while ago and have been saving it for this day I hope you like it" he said.

He was holding something behind his back and then he handed them to me in one hand was a pair of black fingerless gloves and in the other was a red hoodie.

"These are awesome" I said.

I put on the gloves and then the hoodie but I left it unzipped.

"You look amazing… Like a man ready to take on the world of Pokemon" he said.

Thank you so much" I said.

I gave them both a hug and then put my new backpack on my shoulder.

"I better get going I told Jake and Sarah that I would meet them at the town exit" I said.

"Why don't we come with you and see you off into the world" my dad said.

"That sounds like a good idea" my mom added.

"Ok" I said.

Then we walked out of the house and down the path then sun was now high in the sky and the breeze was blowing the clouds across the sky and sending the smell of flowers through the air.

"Charmander"

I looked down at my side Charmander was walking happily besides me I was so glad that he was by my side. Then I saw Jake and Sarah by the exit as well as Professor Oak which I didn't expect to see, they waved and Bulbasaur and Squirtle jumped up and down.

"Thought that you would forget and take a nap" Jake said.

I laughed.

"I would never forget something this important" I said.

"Damion I wanted to tell you something before you left as well as give you one more thing" said Professor Oak.

"What?" I asked.

The Professor pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"This is a badge case where you can store all the gym badges you win" he said.

I took the badge case with a smile and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks Professor" I said.

He nodded.

"Now the other thing I wanted to tell you was… Hmmm seems that I forgot" he chuckled. "Typical me forgetting something important to tell you… I guess I just give you a call if I remember."

"Alright we better get going if we want to make it to Viridian before nightfall" Sarah said.

"Yeah" Jake said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye" I said.

"Bye now" said the Professor.

I gave my parents a hug and then walked off with Sarah and Jake we waved until we could no longer see them and then we were on our own starting our Pokemon journey.

"I wonder if we'll run into any wild Pokemon" Jake said.

"We probably will but, unless you have Pokeballs you can't catch any" Sarah said.

"I have Pokeballs" I said.

Sarah and Jake looked at me.

"How?" they asked.

"It was a gift from my mom just like my backpack" I said.

"Cool looks like you can catch some Pokemon on the way to Viridian" Jake said.

"Tell you what" I said. "Find a Pokemon and beat it I'll let you use one of my Pokeballs."

"Cool thanks" Jake said.

"Thank you so much" Sarah said.

"No problem" I replied.

We walked along the dirt path with our Pokemon by our sides.

"Charmander"

I looked down at Charmander and saw him pointing to something.

"What is it Charmander?" I asked.

"Char char char" he said.

"I think he is trying to show you something" Sarah said.

"You think?" I said.

Charmander grabbed my pant leg and tugged.

"Char char charmander" he said.

"Ok show me whatever it is you want to show me" I said.

Charmander tugged and I followed him into the bushes with Sarah, Jake, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle not far behind.

"Charmander" he said.

Then we stopped and I saw a flock of Pidgey.

"Whoa cool" I said.

I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at the Pidgey.

"Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon Pidgey is a flying/normal type Pokemon,it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back" said the Pokedex.

"Alright Charmander ready to help me catch a Pidgey?" I asked.

Charmander nodded.

"Ok go Charmander use scratch" I said.

Charmander ran at the flock of Pidgey and they flew away but, Charmander landed the attack on one of the Pidgey before it could get away.

"Troo!" it said.

"Uh oh Damion tell Charmander to dodge" Sarah said.

Before I could tell Charmander to dodge he was hit by the Pidgey's gust attack and he was sent backwards landing on his back.

"Char" he said.

"Charmander use growl!" I said.

Charmander got up and growled at the Pidgey and it backed away but, didn't run.

"Good now use scratch!"

Charmander ran at Pidgey and scratched it on the wing as it tried to take off and dodge the attack.

"Ok now it's time for a Pokeball!" I said.

I took a Pokeball out of the side pouch on my backpack then threw it at the Pidgey while it was down for the count. The Pokeball hit the Pidgey on the head and opened up then the Pidgey turned red and was pulled into the ball. It landed on the ground and then shook I watched and waited as it shook again I was waiting for it to stop so I knew that I had caught it. The it shook a third time and pinged letting loose a small shower of sparks to let me know that I had captured the Pidgey.

"Yes!" I said.

"Char!" Charmander said.

I went and picked up the Pokeball with Pidgey in it and it shrunk so I attached it to my belt with Charmander's Pokeball.

"Good job Damion" Sarah said.

Jake pat me on the back.

"Yeah now you have two Pokemon" he said.

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur.

"Squirt!" said. Squirtle

They gave Charmander a high five and Charmander held his hand up to give me a high five.

"Good job buddy" I said.

And instead of high fiving him I picked him up in my arms and hugged him.

"Char char" he laughed.

Then Charmander climbed up onto my shoulder and sat down his tail wagging fast so fast that the flame hit my head and lit my hair on fire.

"Oh my god!" Sarah yelled.

"Charmander move!" Jake said.

Charmander jumped off my shoulder as water hit the back of my head and put out the fire.

"Ahh thanks" I said.

"Charmander" he said sadly.

I looked down at Charmander.

"Don't worry Charmander" I said.

"Char?"

"It was an accident don't worry about it" I said.

Charmander smiled and then we continued through the bushes until we found the dirt path then we started following that once more. We walked down the path for about ten minutes when a flock of Spearow flew over our heads I looked up in awe.

"Whoa" Jake said.

"Bulbasaur."

We were still following the path when another wild Pokemon ran onto the dirt path I didn't know what Pokemon it was so I pulled out the Pokedex.

"Rattata the mouse Pokemon Rattata is a normal type pokemon,Rattata bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places." it said.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute look at it it's purple" Sarah said.

"Squirtle squirt."

"Alright this ones mine! Go Squirtle use Headbut" Sarah said.

Squirtle attacked but, wasn't fast enough the wild Rattata quickly moved out of the way and dodged the attack then it used it's own attack.

"That's Quick Attack it's so fast it's almost impossible to dodge" Jake said.

The wild Rattata ran at Squirtle and slammed into him knocking him on his shell leaving him wobbling around trying to get up on it's feet.

"Don't Worry Sarah I got your back go Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Jake yelled.

"Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur tackled Rattata and it slid on the ground toward the grass

"Rattata!" it yelled.

Then it came at Bulbasaur with another Quick Attack.

"Charmander go help Squirtle get up" I said.

Charmander nodded and ran over to Squirtle who was flailing around trying to get up on it's own.

"Charmander char."

Charmander grabbed Squirtle's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Squirtle."

"Charmander."

"Alright now finish this with one more Tackle!" Jake yelled.

"Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur ran at Rattata and tackled it to the ground then I threw a Pokeball toward Jake.

"Throw it now!" I yelled.

"Sarah take it!" Jake said throwing the ball at her.

She caught it and then launched it at the Rattata it bounced off of it's tail and Rattata was then encased in a red light and went into the Pokeball like Pidgey was, the Pokeball landed on the ground and shook once then twice and instead of a third time it dinged and let loose a small shower of sparks.

"Yay! I caught a Rattata" Sarah said.

"Squirtle squirt."

She walked over and picked up the Pokeball that now shrunk down and she put it in her purse.

"Now I have to catch another Pokemon" Jake laughed.

"Don't worry Jake I'm sure you'll find one that is just as cool" I said.

"Yeah don't worry Jake" Sarah said.

Jake shrugged and we continued our walk until my stomach growled.

"Really Damion?" Sarah said.

I laughed.

"Sorry I'm just a little hungry" I said.

"Good think my parents packed a lunch for everyone" Sarah said.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Sarah pulled out the food and I sat down along with Charmander, Jake, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Maybe I should Bring out Pidgey too that way he can know that we're all friends" I said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Jake said.

I grabbed Pidgey's Pokeball and Let him out in a flash of light he was standing right in front of me and I smiled.

"You know what I'm going to call you Pip" I said.

"Troo...troo" Pip said.

"I think he likes his new nickname" Sarah giggled.

"Welcome to the team Pip" I said.

Pip flapped it's wings and chirped.

"I wonder who else we will run into on the way to Viridian?" Jake said.

"Me too" I said.

"Alright lunch is ready" Sarah said.

She handed me and Jake a sandwich and I broke off a small piece for both Charmander and Pip.

"Here you go guys you'll need to eat if you want to help me out on my journey" I said.

"Troo."

"Charmander."

I smiled and ate my sandwich with the rest of my friends.

"So Sarah you going to give your Rattata a nickname?" Jake asked.

Sarah swallowed the food in her mouth then spoke.

"No I don't think I could nickname it...I don't have any good ideas" she said.

"Bulbasaur!"

Sarah laughed.

"No Bulbasaur I think that your name is for you not Rattata" she said.

"Bulba"

Once we finished lunch we packed everything back up and I stood to stretch.

"Why don't you two take a rest in your Pokeballs for a while" I said.

"Charmander."

"Troo."

I took out the two Pokeballs and pointed them at Pip and Charmander a red light shot out and engulfed them then they went inside their Pokeballs and I put them on my belt.

"Why don't you take a rest also Bulbasaur" Jake said.

"And you Squirtle" said Sarah.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle Squirt!"

Then Sarah and Jake returned their Pokemon and we headed off down the dirt path toward Viridian by noon we saw the city in the distance.

"Come on guys we're almost there!" I said.

Then I took off running down the path toward the city.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled my friends.

I didn't look behind me as I sprinted to Viridian city and toward my first gym battle I couldn't wait for it and I was going to win. I started to slow down as I got to the edge of the city and then I came to a complete halt to catch my breath when Jake and Sarah slammed into my back.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell to the ground.

I groaned as I untangled myself from my two friends.

"Sorry" Sarah said.

"I'm not you should've waited for us" Jake said.

"I guess I got a little excited" I said.

We got to our feet and looked at the city it was amazing and then I entered it I had never been anywhere but, Pallet town before.

"Why don't we go to the Pokemon center and stay the night before we set off for Pewter city and our first gym" Jake said.

I paused for a second.

"Wait isn't there a gym here?" I asked.

Sarah facepalmed and Jake sighed.

"You can't challenge this gym until you've beaten every other gym" Jake said.

"What?!" I said.

Sarah nodded.

"Thats just stupid" I complained.

"Stop complaining it is what it is now come on" Jake said.

"Fine" I mumbled.

Then I followed Jake and Sarah to a mid-sized red building and we walked inside as we entered there was a quiet chime. At the counter was a lady and standing next to her was a pink Pokemon.

"What's that Pokemon?" I said.

I pointed the Pokedex at it.

"Chansey the egg Pokemon Chansey is a normal type,a rare and elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it" said the Pokedex.

"Whoa thats a rare Pokemon!" I said.

"Yeah but, mostly because it works in the Pokemon center to help heal your Pokemon so it's kinda hard to find out in the wild" Jake said.

"Oh."

We walked to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon center I'm nurse Joy would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" said the lady.

"Uh?" I said.

"Yes please" said Jake.

"I'll just take your Pokemon for a second" she said.

Jake handed her Bulbasaur's Pokeball and she put it in a machine in then in a few seconds she handed it back to him.

"Your Bulbasaur is all healed" she said.

"Thank you" Jake said.

Then Sarah and I handed our Pokemon over to nurse Joy to heal as well and they were returned shortly after.

"Nurse Joy is it ok if we stay the night here so we can get some rest before we leave tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Yes of course right this way" she said.

We followed her upstairs and to the second door on the left.

"Here you are" she said.

"Thank you" we said.

She nodded and then went back downstairs to the counter, and we opened the door and went into the room it had two beds and a couch.

"You two can take the beds I'll sleep on the couch" I said.

There were no arguments and we got our stuff taken care of and settled in.

"Why don't we give Professor Oak a call and let him know we made it here safe and sound" Jake said.

"Sure why not" Sarah said.

We left the room and walked down the lobby where the phones were, since Jake was the only one who knew the Professor's number he sat down in the chair and picked up the receiver. He dialed the number and then the screen lit up and Professor Oak was there smiling at us.

"Ahh nice of you guys to call' he said.

"We just wanted to let you know that we made it to Viridian city safe and sound" said Jake.

"Good to know" he said.

"Professor me and Damion both caught another Pokemon!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Good work who did you catch?" he asked.

"I caught a pidgey" I answered.

"And I caught a Rattata" Sarah said.

"Both very good companions… and how are Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur doing?" he said.

"They're doing great" we replied.

"Good… I have to go now keep up the good work goodbye" he said.

"Bye" we replied.

Then the screen went black and Jake hung up the receiver and stood up.

"It looks like it's getting dark" he said.

I looked out the window and he was right the sun was low in the sky and the stars were appearing in the air. We went back upstairs and into the room and got ready for bed I layed my head down on the pillow I took from on of the beds and then turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" Sarah and Jake said.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest of Bugs

"Come on Damion wake up"

I opened my eyes and Sarah was standing over me.

"Huh?" I said.

"Come it's time to go we gotta get moving if we want to make it to the next city" she said.

I groaned and sat up stretching my arms.

"Hurry up Jake is already waiting for us downstairs" she said.

Then she went into the bathroom and shut the door probably to do her hair or something girly like that. I put the pillow back on the bed and got dressed then I put my bag on my back and walked out the door leaving Sarah behind in the bathroom. I walked down the hall and down the steps Jake was sitting at a table waiting for us.

"Hey there sleepy head I see that Sarah finally got you awake."

I sat down across from him and moaned.

"Let me guess you're tired?" he said.

I nodded.

Jake chuckled and then took a bit of the bagel in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

He swallowed and then pointed over to a stand near the front counter it had a bunch of breakfast food.

"Oh thank god" I said.

I ran over to the food and grabbed two pieces of toast and then walked back to the table munching on one of them. Then I saw Sarah walking down the stairs her hair was all wet and it was down.

"You took a shower?" I said.

She nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not" she answered.

I shrugged and munched on my toast as she went over to get herself something to eat before we left for the next city.

"Hey where are we going next?" I asked.

Jake handed me a map.

"Here I got one for all of us open it up and look at where we have to go next" he said.

I opened the map and looked for Viridian when I found it I followed the path that led to the next city.

"Looks like we have to go to Pewter city… But first we have to get through Viridian forest it says here that there are a lot of bug type Pokemon living there" I said.

"Cool" Jake said.

"Gross bugs" Sarah said.

"You're such a girl" I said.

She punched me in the shoulder.

"What?" I said.

No one answered me and we finished our food then left the Pokemon center.

"Goodbye nurse Joy" we said.

She waved goodbye and we walked out of the door and down the sidewalk toward the city exit as we walked I spotted the gym and stopped.

"Why can't I challenge that gym" I whined.

"Because that gym leader is so tough to beat that you have to have a total of seven gym badges before you can challenge it" Jake said.

"Wow I wonder who could be that strong?" I said.

"I heard that the gym leaders name is Blue" Sarah said.

"Yeah me too and that he grew up in Pallet town with Red and Green" Jake added.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You really expect me to believe that his name is Blue and that his friends are named Red and Green."

"Oh I almost forgot about Yellow" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah" Jake said.

"Whatever."

Then we continued down the sidewalk and to Viridian forest and to Sarah screaming that a bug landed on her head at least thats what I thought would happen.

"There it is" Jake said.

I looked at where he was pointing and saw a bunch of trees which was definitely the forest because there was nothing else out there that it could be. We got to the entrance to the forest and then walked in we were greeted by a buzz of bug type Pokemon people were walking around with nets. I was guessing that they were bug catchers trying to get a rare bug Pokemon or something like that.

"Come on lets go get some bug Pokemon!" I said.

"Shhhh!"

I looked to the right of me and there was a guy with a net glaring at me.

"What?" I said.

"If you want to get bug Pokemon you have to be quiet" he said.

"Don't tell me what to do" I said.

"Calm down Damion" Jake said.

"I've been catching bugs for a long time I know what you need to do" he said.

"Well then you do it your way and I'll do it my way" I said.

"No you have to be quiet or you'll scare away all of the bugs" he said.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"We can settle this with a Pokemon battle" I said.

"Damion!?" Sarah said.

"Fine by me" said the bug catcher.

He put his net down and grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and I grabbed Pip's Pokeball from mine and I threw it.

"Alright let's do this Pip" I said.

In mid-air the Pokeball opened up and then a white light flashed and Pip was standing in front of me ready for battle.

"Troo!" he said.

The bug catcher threw his Pokeball and it opened releasing a Pokemon that I didn't know so I pulled out the Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"Caterpie the worm Pokemon, Caterpie is a bug type Pokemon, Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves" said the Pokedex.

I didn't know too much about bugs but, I could still beat them.

"Pip use Sand-Attack!" I said.

Pip dug its claws into the ground and flung the dirt at Caterpie.

"Caterpie us String Shot!" yelled the bug catcher.

Caterpie shot a silk like thread from it's mouth and entangled Pip.

"Pip use Screech" I said.

Pip opened his mouth and screeched making Caterpie cringe and move back as Pip struggled free of the silk.

"Good job Pip" I said.

"Caterpie use Tackle!"

"Caterpie!" it said.

Caterpie moved toward Pip but, at a slow pace.

"Pip use Gust!" I said.

"Troo troo!" he said.

Then Pip flapped his wings and whipped up a small gust that sent Caterpie flying into the nearest tree.

"Caterpie no!" said the bug catcher.

Caterpie didn't move meaning that I had won the battle.

"Yes good job Pip!" I said.

Pip chirped happily as the bug catcher returned his Caterpie.

"You're a good trainer kid" he said.

"Thanks" I said. "I just started yesterday."

"Well your Pidgey is very strong I'm a little surprised that it was able whip up a gust that powerful" he said.

Then he picked up his net and walked away to get more bug Pokemon and I turned toward Jake and Sarah.

"Good job" Jake said.

"Please don't battle everyone we see" Sarah said.

"I won't" I replied. "Just most of them."

Then I returned Pip and put his Pokeball back on my belt then we continued through the forest walking through the grass since there was no clear dirt path to follow.

"Ahhhh!" Sarah screamed.

"What?!" Jake and I yelled turning around.

Sure enough there was a bug type Pokemon on her head but, it wasn't a Caterpie so I pulled out the Pokedex once more.

"Weedle is the hairy bug Pokemon Weedle is a bug/poison type Pokemon, Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head" said the Pokedex.

"Cool" I said.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Sarah yelled.

"Pip come on out" I said.

I threw Pip's Pokeball to let him out and Pip came out ready to battle.

"Pip use Gust and blow Weedle out of Sarah's hair!" I said.

"Troo."

Pip whipped up a gust that sent Weedle flying just like Caterpie the gust also messed up Sarah's hair but, I wasn't concerned about that.

"Pip use screech" I said.

Pip let at a screech that made Weedle move back a little trying to avoid the sound.

"Alright Weedle prepare to join my team!" I said.

I threw a Pokeball and captured the Weedle.

"Yes!" I said.

I ran and picked up the Pokeball and attached it to my belt.

"I can't believe that you just caught that… that bug yuck" Sarah said.

"Don't be mean Sting is apart of the team now" I said.

Both Jake and Sarah looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I said.

"Sting?" they said in unison.

"Yeah Sting what about it?" I said.

They shrugged and we continued through the brush trying to find the way out of the forest so we could get to the next city and battle the first gym leader. We walked on for almost an hour and we still couldn't find the exit and the worst part was we didn't remember which way we had come from so we were lost.

"Great" I said. "What do we do now?"

Jake shrugged.

"I have no clue" he said.

I sighed.

"Wait a minute" Sarah said.

"What?" Jake and I said.

"Have Pip fly above the trees and then he can lead us out of this forest" she said.

"I would but, Pip needs to rest he's gone through two battles already and I don't want to push him to hard in one day" I said.

"Yeah I guess that makes since" Sarah replied.

We sat down by a tree to rest for awhile when we heard rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Probably another Pokemon" I replied.

"Dibs!" shouted Jake.

I smiled and handed him a pokeball.

"Here you go" I said.

"Did someone just call dibs?" said a voice.

The three of us looked around for who could have said it but, didn't see anyone around. Then the bushes rustled again and a twig snapped Jake stood up and grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokeball from his belt.

"Alright my turn" he whispered so as not to scare away the Pokemon.

Then a pair of yellow ears poked out and into sight and then the Pokemon came into full view it was small and yellow with brown stripes running across it's back and black tips on the end of it's ears. It also had red circles on it's cheeks it looked at us with a curious face it was so cute, I pointed the Pokedex at it.

"Pikachu the mouse Pokemon, Pikachu is an electric type, It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state" it said.

"Pika" it said curiously.

"Time to shine Bulbasaur" Jake said.

Jake threw Bulbasaur's Pokeball and released him into battle.

"Bulba bulbasaur" he said.

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" Jake ordered.

Bulbasaur ran at Pikachu and tackled it Pikachu didn't look curious anymore it now looked very very angry.

"Pikachu!" it yelled.

Then lightning bolts discharged from it's cheeks and hit bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Jake cried out.

"Bulba" he said weakly.

"Hang in there Tackle one more time" Jake ordered.

Bulbasaur nodded and ran at Pikachu one more time but this time Pikachu dodged the attack and countered with it's own Quick Attack that hit it's mark knocking Bulbasaur back. Bulbasaur was heavily damaged and wouldn't be able to take much more, but he still struggled to his feet not wanting to let Jake down.

"Bulbasaur!" he said.

"Come on Bulbasaur we can do it" Jake said.

"That Pikachu is just way too fast for Bulbasaur" Sarah said.

I nodded.

The Pikachu discharged another lightning bolt which hit Bulbasaur who cried out in pain Bulbasaur was almost beaten. I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt not caring who it was I just wanted to be ready if Jake needed back up. Bulbasaur struggled to it's feet and looked at the wild Pikachu it looked like it was amused at Bulbasaur and how it continued to battle even though it was clearly beaten.

"Bulbasaur come on use Tackle!" Jake said.

Bulbasaur used a last burst of energy and rammed into Pikachu at full speed Sending the little yellow Pokemon into a tree with a thud.

"Jake quick the Pokeball!" I yelled.

"Right" he said.

Jake took the Pokeball in his hand and threw it at the Pikachu.

"You fought well now you're mine!" He said.

The Pokeball hit Pikachu on the tail and opened up then Pikachu went inside the Pokeball and it shook once, but in a flash of light Pikachu escaped the Pokeball.

"No!" Jake said.

I threw my Pokeball and out came Sting.

"Sting use String Shot!" I said.

Sting shot silk from it's mouth and tied Pikachu up making it so it was harder for Pikachu to move.

"Jake try again" I said throwing him a second Pokeball.

He caught it and threw the ball at Pikachu it hit trapped Pikachu inside and then shook once.

"Come on" Jake said.

It shook again.

"Almost there."

Then it shook for the last time and Pikachu was caught.

"Yes!" Jake cheered.

He picked up his Pokeball and raised it above his head.

"I caught a Pikachu!" he said.

"No!"

We looked around for who had just said that and then someone came down from the tree to our right and looked at Jake.

"I was going to catch that Pikachu I've been tracking it for days" he said.

"Ummm… Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Brendan" he said.

"Hi I'm Damion this is Jake and that's Sarah" I said.

He nodded.

"Well I am going to have to ask you to hand over that Pikachu now" he said.

"I caught it" Jake said.

Bulbasaur weakly walked over to Jake who returned him and attached the ball to his belt along with Pikachu.

"Yes but, I've been the one tracking it" Brendan said.

"So what" Jake argued.

"So it is rightfully mine" Brendan said.

"Stop arguing!" I yelled.

Both Jake and Brendan stopped talking and looked at Brendan.

"We will settle this in a battle" I said.

"Sounds good to me" Brendan said.

"Damion Jake's Pokemon are too injured to battle!" Sarah yelled.

"Jake won't be battling I will" I said.

Neither Jake nor Sarah said anything at first and then Jake spoke .

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Thank you" he said.

"Don't thank me yet" I said.

I returned Sting and stood across from Brendan and picked Charmander's Pokeball from my belt.

"We will each use three Pokemon" Brendan said.

I nodded agreeing to the rules.

"Alright Go Charmander!" I said.

"Go Metapod!" Brendan said.

I pointed the Pokedex at Metapod.

"Metapod is a bug type Pokemon, and the evolved form of Caterpie, a steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution" said the Pokedex.

"Gross another bug" Sarah winned.

"Damion you have type advantage you got this!" Jake said.

I nodded.

"Metapod used Harden!"

Metapod shined silver and then stopped.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Metapods Harden makes it so his defense gets stronger" Brendan informed me.

"I can still beat you though" I said.

"So you think I know that your Charmander doesn't know any fire type moves yet."

"Charmander use scratch!" I ordered.

"Char" he replied.

Charmander ran at Metapod who didn't move and he scratched it multiple times but, it didn't seem to do that much damage.

"Metapod use String Shot!" Brendan said.

Metapod shot silk out of it's mouth and tied up Charmander who flailed around trying to escape the sticky substance.

"Now Metapod use Tackle"

Metapod rammed into Charmander who rolled toward me.

"Come on Charmander!" I said.

Charmander broke free of the silk and stood ready for battle once more I was proud of him.

"Alright use Growl."

Charmander growled at Metapod who kept the same blank expression and didn't seem to care that much.

"Metapod use String Shot once more"

Metapod shot the sticky silk at Charmander once more and Charmander dodged once and then once more.

"Good job Charmander!" I encouraged.

"Charmander!" he said.

Then Charmander swung his tail and a small flame shot from his and flew at Metapod who didn't move and was hit head on.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Hmmm… It seems your Charmander has learned the move Ember" Brendan said.

"Sweet!" I said. " Charmander finish this with another Ember!"

"Char!"

Charmander swung his tail again and hit Metapod with a second Ember attack and this time Metapod fell on it's side and didn't move.

"Metapod return" Brendan said.

Metapod was returned to his Pokeball and I had won the first battle.

"Alright go Slowpoke!" Brendan said.

"What?"

I pointed the Pokedex at the pink animal.

"Slowpoke the Dopey Pokemon, Slowpoke is a Water/Psychic type Pokemon. It is always so absent-minded that it won't react, even if its flavorful tail is bitten" said the Pokedex.

"Cool a psychic type" Jake said.

"Slowpoke use Water Gun!" Brendan said.

"Slow...poke" it said.

Slowpoke opened it's mouth and shot a jet of water toward Charmander it smashed into his chest and he went flying backwards smashing into a tree and when the water subsided Charmander struggled to stand.

"No! Charmander!" I yelled.

"Char" he said weakly.

Charmander fell on the ground and didn't get up it was now one to one.

"Charmander come back" I said.

I returned Charmander and Grabbed Sting's Pokeball.

"Come on out Sting!"

Sting landed on the battlefield ready for a fight.

"Alright Sting use Sting Shot" I said.

Sting shot the sticky silk from it's mouth and tied up Slowpoke who didn't move or even seem to care that much at all it just sat there staring at me with that creepy blank expression.

"Alright now use Poison Sting."

Sting Shot a bunch of needles from it's horn and hit Slowpoke which still didn't seem to care it was really scaring me now.

"Slowpoke use Confusion!" Brendan said.

Slowpoke's eyes started glowing blue and it just starred at Sting until Sting's eyes were also glowing blue.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Just using a Confusion attack" he replied.

Then both Sting and Slowpoke's eyes stopped glowing and Sting fainted.

"Nice job Slowpoke only one more and that Pikachu is ours" he said.

"Slow...poke"

I returned Sting and Grabbed Pip's Pokeball I had to win fast before Pip got to tired he had already fought and won two battles before but, I didn't think he would be able to win if the battle was long and drawn out.

"Alright let's show them what we got!" I said. "Come on out Pip!"

I threw Pip's Pokeball and released him onto the battlefield I wasn't about to let this stranger win and take the Pikachu that Jake and Bulbasaur had worked so hard to capture.

"Alright Slowpoke use Tackle!"

Slowpoke charged Pip but, wasn't fast enough and missed as Pip took to the sky and flew above Slowpoke.

"Pip use Gust!"

Pip flapped his wings and blew Slowpoke on it's back and it squirmed to get up right.

"Now go for a Screech!"

Pip opened his beak and let out and ear splitting sound that made Slowpoke flail around even more until it was off it's back and staring at Pip.

"Finish it Pip Gust!"

Pip whipped up one final gust and blew Slowpoke back into Brendan's legs knocking him over.

"Good job Pip just one more" I said.

Brendan returned his Slowpoke and started laughing maniacally as he took his third Pokemon from his belt he was really scaring me but, it wasn't going to stop me from beating him in this battle.

"Are you ready to face the strongest Pokemon in my arsenal?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Let's go Magikarp!" he said throwing a Pokeball.

Then as the Pokemon came out of the Pokeball it sparkled meaning that it was shiny just like my Charmander, then flailing around on the ground was a golden fish animal flopping around I pulled out the Pokedex.

"Magikarp the fish Pokemon, Magikarp is a water type Pokemon. It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokemon in the world" it said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Thats your best Pokemon?" I said.

Brendan nodded.

"But, the Pokedex just said it is the most weak and pathetic Pokemon in the world" I replied.

"Well it doesn't know what it's talking about my Magikarp has the most powerful move in the world" Brendan announced happily.

"Hyper Beam?" Jake asked.

"No!"

"Then what?" I asked.

"I'll show you Magikarp use Splash!" he said.

Magikarp splashed around on the dry ground and nothing happened to Pip whatsoever.

"Umm?" I said.

"It just missed it has a 0.0000000000000001% chance of hitting but when it dose it is the best" I said.

"Whatever" I said.

"Magikarp come on use Splash once more!" Brendan yelled.

Magikarp splashed around on the ground trying to make the aprentally strongest move hit Pip who was still flying above the golden fish.

"Pip use Gust!"

Pip flapped his wings and created another gust that blew Magikarp and sent him flailing to Brendan and to a second loss for him I had won and Jake could keep the Pikachu that he had fought so hard to get.

"Awesome job Pip" I said.

"Troo" Pip replied.

Then Pip's wings stopped flapping and he fell out of the sky.

"Pip no!" I yelled.

I ran toward where Pip was going to hit the ground I reached out my arms and caught Pip then I tripped and fell I held Pip close to my chest so that he wouldn't get hurt as I tumbled to the ground.

"Damion!" Sarah called.

I looked at Pip whose eyes were closed and was breathing heavily.

"Pip come on Pip you're going to be ok" I said.

"Damion is Pip ok?" Jake asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Let me see."

I turned and saw Brendan kneeling down next to me I laid Pip down on the ground for him to see and he studied him carefully.

"He's hurt really bad that last Gust was probably too much for him to take and it exhausted him to the maximum we need to get him to the Pokemon Center and fast" he said.

"If it was too much for him why did he still do it?" I asked.

"Because the bond you share with him is strong and didn't want to let you down now we need to hurry before it's too late get him back in his Pokeball it's the safest place for him" Brendan said.

I nodded and returned Pip to his Pokeball and then Brendan did the same with Magikarp then he turned to look at me.

"Follow me I'll lead you to Pewter city that way we can get Pip healed" he said.

"Ok then let's go" I replied.

"Damion go on ahead me and Sarah will catch up with you at the Center" Jake said.

I nodded and then I followed Brendan as he lead me through the bushes and trees and out of the forest we ran because I didn't want to take to long and have Pip be in pain any longer then he had to be.

"The exit is just down this path" Brendan said.

"Got it" I replied.

We burst out of the forest and I looked for the red roof that each Pokemon Center was supposed to have.

"This way" Brendan said.

I followed him down the streets and pass shoppers and other people roaming the streets as we made our way to the Pokemon Center and then we made it and I burst through the doors completely out of breath.

"What's wrong!" cried the nurse as she ran to me.

"My Pidgey is hurt bad he needs help" I said.

The nurse nodded and I handed her Pip's Pokeball and she ran into the emergency room I followed her and when I got there Pip was lying on a bed with a breather on as well as a bunch of other things to help record his heart rate. The nurse who looked a lot like the nurse at the other Pokemon Center was monitoring the charts as Chansey was attending to Pip and I watched with Brendan by my side.

"Nurse Joy is the best there is don't worry she be able to fix Pip up a ok" he said.

I looked at him.

"You really think so?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I know so" he replied.

I turned and looked back at Pip and I didn't want to worry I wanted to believe that he was going to be ok but, I just couldn't stop wondering if Pip would ever really be the same after this. Then the nurse sighed and walked out of the room she looked at me and smiled.

"Your Pidgey is exhausted and badly injured but, he should be fine" she said.

"Oh thank god" I said.

Then she looked at me with a mean glare in her eye.

"But, how dare you exhaust your poor little Pokemon to this point you're just lucky that you were able to make it here!" she yelled.

"I know I'm so sorry" I replied.

"Well you should be" the nurse said.

"Nurse Joy it isn't completely his fault some of it's mine" Brendan said.

"And how is that?" she asked.

"You see I challenged him to a three on three battle and Damion brought out Pip because he had no other option and then Pip used the last of it's energy to win the battle even though it knew what would happen."

"Hmm it seems that your Pidgey trusts you a lot" she said.

I nodded.

"Pip was the first wild Pokemon I ever caught" I said.

"Well he should be all rested and healed by tomorrow why don't you go upstairs and rest for the night so you can be rested as well" she said.

"Thanks" I replied.

Then I walked up to the rooms and found one that was unlocked and vacant so I laid down on the bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	3. Stuck Between A Rock And A Hard Place

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Damion get up already will ya!"/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I opened my eyes and Brendan was standing next to me waiting for me to get out of bed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is it?" I moaned.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your friends are here and Nurse Joy said that Pip is all healed and ready to go" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat up and got out of bed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks I'll be down in a minute" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brendan nodded and walked out of the room I yawned and then I stretched and finally I walked out of the room and downstairs to find Sarah and Jake waiting for me Sarah smiled as she saw me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Still sleeping in I see" she said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jake smiled.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you going to challenge the Pewter city gym?" he asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I could answer Brendan jumped in.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know that I am" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool when are you going to challenge it?" I asked Jake.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""After I've caught another Pokemon you need three Pokemon or else you can't participate" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So that means that you can't battle either?" I asked Sarah.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope so me and Jake are going to head back into Viridian forest to see if we can catch some more Pokemon" she said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you lend us some Pokeballs?" Jake asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I thought about it for a minute and then shrugged.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but, only one for each of you because I have six left and that will leave me with four ok" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarah and Jake nodded and I gave them each one Pokeball.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks" they said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem" I replied.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damion your Pidgey is all healed."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turned around and Nurse Joy was waiting at the counter with Pip's Pokeball as well as Charmander's and Sting's I had left them with her before I went to bed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you" I said as I took them off the tray.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're welcome" she said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked back over to my friends and we sat down at a table.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Damion are you going to challenge the gym?" Jake asked again.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I'm gonna go over there right after I'm done here" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And I'll come with you" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright then it's settled" Sarah said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup" I responded.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We stood and then walked out of the Pokemon center then I said goodbye to Sarah and Jake.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright Brendan lets go to the gym" I said once Sarah and Jake were out of sight.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and we were on our way to the Pewter city gym, we walked down the streets of the city until we found the gym.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright here it is the Pewter city gym" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Awesome."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright you can go first" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright here I go."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stepped inside and Brendan followed me then standing on the other side of the battlefield was a man with dark skin and pointy brown hair.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Welcome to the Pewter city gym I'm the gym leader Brock" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi I'm Damion and I challenge you to a battle" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brock nodded.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very well" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what now?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brock raised an eyebrow.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm guessing this is your first gym battle" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup and I'm gonna win" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brock chuckled.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You got this Damion."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked at Brendan who was standing on the sidelines.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now since this is your first battle I will only use two Pokemon" said Brock.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then a referee stepped out and stood in a small square on the edge of the battlefield.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This will be a two on three battle" he said. "The battle is over when all of the trainers Pokemon are unable to battle, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What does he mean by the challenger can substitute?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It means that only you can change Pokemon who are still able to battle" Brock answered.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh ok thanks" I replied.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let the battle begin" said the ref.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright Sting Show em whatcha got!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I threw Stings Pokeball and then in a flash of light my little Weedle pal was standing in front of me ready for battle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All right go Geodude!" Brock yelled.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then floating above the ground was a rock with arms and a Pip.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geodude" it said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who's that?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pointed the Pokedex at it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geodude is a rock type Pokemon many Geodude live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers" it said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The challenger may take the first move" said the ref.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright go Sting use String Shot!" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sting shot the silk at Geodude who moved out of the way and dodged the attack.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geodude use Tackle!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Geodude flew at Sting knocking him on his back toward me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""C,mon Sting hang in there!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sting was struggling to stand up and then fainted.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Weedle is unable to battle the winner is Geodude" said the Ref.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You did good Sting return" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I held up his Pokeball and returned him to it then I tried to think of who I should use next.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can do it Damion!" Brendan cheered.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I made up my mind and chose a Pokeball from my belt and threw it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on out Charmander!" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Pokeball opened and out came Charmander and as he came out there was a little sparkle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Charmander" Brock said. "I'm guessing that he is your first Pokemon." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup and Charmander and I are gonna take you down together" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Char" said Charmander.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander was ready for battle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go use Scratch Charmander" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander attacked but, the attack didn't do much damage to Geodude who had such a hard body.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geodude use Rock Throw!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Geodude picked up a rock from the battlefield and hurled it at Charmander who just barely dodged the attack.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Charmander Ember!" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander swung his tail and shot some of the flames at Geodude the attack hit but, once more didn't do much damage.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ha! A fire type they can't do much to rock types" Brock said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander was waiting for me to make a move.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scatch!" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander scratched the floating rock.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geodude Rock Throw now!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then as Charmander was backing away a rock slammed into him and he went sprawling on the ground.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Charmander is unable to battle the winner is Geodude!" the referee declared.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I returned Charmander.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You did really good pal" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I had only one Pokemon left and I had no choice but, to use him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright Pip lets do it!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I threw the Pokeball which opened to let out Pip who landed on the ground and was ready for battle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geodude Rock Throw!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I could even react Pip was bombarded by rocks.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pidgey is unable to battle the winner is Geodude the victory goes to the gym leader Brock" declared the referee.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was stunned at what had just happened.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pip, return" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Brendan was instantly by my side.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well better luck next time I guess" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded and we turned to leave the gym.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Next time take into consideration the Pokemon types" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will" I replied.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then we went to the Pokemon Center to heal up my fainted partners.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After Nurse Joy healed up my Pokemon we went outside and I looked around for something to do since I couldn't beat the gym I had to find a way to Become even stronger that way I could win.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know we could go and challenge some other trainers to battles" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah then I'll go and have a rematch."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thats the spirit" Brendan said "Now I'm going to challenge the gym myself."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you're just going to leave me?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude I'm not going to just sit around while you get stronger I want to participate in gym battles too" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then he ran off toward the gym and I was left alone I walked around the city and looked at the sights Pewter city was much bigger than Pallet town. I eventually found a big building and I decided to check it out walking up the steps and inside. Inside were a bunch of bones of prehistoric Pokemon and I realized that this must have been a museum. There was bones of Pokemon that had lived thousands of years ago. I browsed around the displays and looked at all of the bones and fossils, but one in particular was interesting it was labeled as Old Amber.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool" I said to myself.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked around and studied the bones of ancient Pokemon that had once walked the earth. I passed by the counter where I heard a scientist talking about bringing ancient Pokemon back using fossils. I finished looking around and left the museum I walked around until I got back to the Pokemon center. Inside was Brendan who was getting his Pokemon healed up, I walked over to him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How'd you do?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was easy: rock types are weak against water so I used Magikarp and Slowpoke" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can I borrow Slowpoke for my battle?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No way" Brendan said, "You have to win with your Pokemon."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We headed out of the Center when he his Pokemon were all healed up and we tried to find someone to battle. We had a hard time finding anybody and we decided to just head back into Viridian forest.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We went back to the city entrance and then walked along the path leading back to the forest, where we met up with Jack and Sarah again.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you win?" Jack asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thats to bad" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Better luck next time" Sarah said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you guys catch any new Pokemon?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup I got a Caterpie" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And I got another Rattata" Sarah said with a smile.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Another one?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't want one of those gross bugs" she said, "And there are so cute."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I rolled my eyes and then had an idea.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey you guys wanna battle?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They thought about it and then agreed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure" Sarah said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lets do it" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok I'll be the referee" Brendan said, "It wouldn't be fair if I battled because I already have a gym badge."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I glared at him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its not my fault that I won and you didn't" he said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright I'm up first" Jack said, "Go Pikachu!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack threw his Pokeball and out came Pikachu ready for battle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll go with Sting" I said throwing the Pokeball.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Out came Sting and the battle was on.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pika."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pikachu raced toward Sting.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dodge it!" I yelled.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sting wasn't fast enough and Pikachu slammed into him, Sting rolled backwards.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sting use String Shot!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sting shot sticky string at Pikachu who jumped back to avoid the attack and then without Jack saying anything it Pikachu was Spark and electrocuted Sting. Sting spasmed as he was struck by the lightning attack and Jack was a little surprised.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why did Pikachu attack without me telling him to?" he asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm guessing that Pikachu doesn't trust your judgement" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sting fell to the ground and I held out his pokeball I returned Sting and chose a new Pokemon.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go Charmander!" I threw the pokeball and out came my starter.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Char!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ember!" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander swung its tail and shot small flames at Pikachu who jumped out of the way.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pikachu Quick Attack!" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pikachu used Spark again instead.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Charmander dodge and then use scratch!" I siad.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander moved out of the way and then ran at Pikachu scratching the yellow pokemon.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pika!" it cried out.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now Ember!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander attacked again and this time it hit the flames seared Pikachu's fur and the yellow pokemon ran back to Jack.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you doing?" he asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pikachu climbed up his leg and tapped it pokeball going back inside of it, Brendan started laughing and Charmander looked back at me confused.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What just happened?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pikachu just forfeited the battle thats what happened" Brendan said in between laughter.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" Jack asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yup" Brendan replied.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarah started to laugh now and Jack sighed taking another pokeball from his belt, he threw it and out came a Caterpie.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""String Shot" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caterpie shot sticky silk like Sting and it wrapped around Charmander pinning his arms to his side, Charmander stumbled around off balance.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tackle!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caterpie charged at Charmander knocking him over, Charmander continued to struggle trying to free himself from the silk.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on Charmander you can do it" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tackle again!" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caterpie rammed into Charmander again sending him rolling across the grass, Charmander broke free of the silk and stood up.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good job now use Ember!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander swung it tail and the attack hit, Caterpie got burned and fell to the ground, struggling to stand Caterpie was ready for battle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on String Shot!" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Caterpie shot the silk from it mouth again and Charmander avoided the silk.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good Charmander now scratch!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Charmander ran at Caterpie and scratched the bug knocking him out.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Caterpie return"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack returned Caterpie to it Pokeball and grabbed Bulbasaurs.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright Bulbasaur its all up to you!" he said throwing the pokeball.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Outcome Bulbasaur who looked ready for battle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Razor Leaf!" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bulbasaur shot leaves at Charmander and they hit him the leaves left scratches on Charmander.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good job!" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Looks like Bulbasaur's learned a new move" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah he picked it up when we went back into the forest" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Squirtle learned a new move also" Sarah said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on lets get back to the battle" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded, "Charmander use Ember!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bulbasaur dodged the flames, "Tackle!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bulbasaur charged at Charmander obeying Jacks command, he slammed into Charmander who fell on his back.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You did well buddy" I said returning Charmander to his pokeball, "Your turn Pip!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I threw his pokeball and Pip came out ready to win.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pip use screech" I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pip screeched at Bulbasaur who didn't waiver.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Razor Leaf!" Jack said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bulbasaur shot the sharp leaves again, Pip flew into the air to avoid the attack.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pip use Gust."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pip flapped his wings and Bulbasaur stumbled back.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Razor Leaf!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sharp leave flew at Pip again and this time he wasn't able to dodge and the leaves cut him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""hang in there" I said, "Sand Attack!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pip dove to the ground and dug its claws into the dirt and flung it into Bulbasaur's eyes.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bulbasaur Tackle while Pip is still on the ground!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bulbasaur ran at Pip and slammed into him before he could get airborne again, "Now once more!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bulbasaur slammed into Pip again.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice!" Jack cheered.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pip stumbled and fell, I had lost.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damion has no more Pokemon able to battle Jack wins" Brendan said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I returned Pip and sighed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was a nice try" Jack said returning Bulbasaurspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You'll do better next time I'm sure" Sarah said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe" I replied.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lets head back to the Pokemon Center and heal up your partners" Brendan said, "Then we can try and think of a strategy for you."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then we walked back to the Pokemon Center together while we walked sarah and Jack told Brenda and me about their journey back through Viridian Forest.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you didn't get lost this time?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;""Nope once you get through it once it isn't that hard to navigate" Sarah said.p 


End file.
